


The Shunshin master and the pessimist

by orphan_account



Series: Reddit requests [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the end of the third great ninja war, Kumo and Konoha form an alliance. Unfortunately, omoi and shisui are set in an arranged marriage to make it work, and neither are happy. One shot, Reddit request from u/Janshal
Relationships: Omoi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Reddit requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700053
Kudos: 8





	The Shunshin master and the pessimist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janshal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Janshal).



The third great ninja war was the biggest the world had ever seen. Thousands fought, and thousands died. So when it ended, everyone rejoiced. Peace had come to the elemental nations, and it was the goal of all to protect it, no matter what. Enter shisui.

“YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!” Shisui shouted. the fourth hokage sighed. “I know it isn’t ideal, but it is necessary for an alliance with Kumo. They are powerful, and it could save us many lives if they are on our side.” “What’s he like?” Shisui asked. “ why don’t you ask him yourself” the hokage chuckled. “Send omoi in!”. The door cracked open, and a man walked in. He looked like the standard Kumo-nin, with dark skin and pale hair. He had a sword strapped to his back, and was sucking on a lollipop. Shisui and omoi looked at each other. “Let’s get this over with!” They both said. Minato laughed. “See? You two get along perfectly!”

Later  
“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Shisui asked, as they walked down the streets of Konoha. “I can’t tell you. What if the fourth Great War starts up, and you know all my weaknesses. Then the raikage decides to attack Konoha, and I have to stand with him. But my toe hits a rock and-” Shisui chuckles at his antics. “and then the mutant sharks climb in the hokages pants, but they don’t listen so” “calm down, that won’t happen” says Shisui.

Later that night they lay down in bed. Omoi falls asleep in seconds, but Shisui stays awake, thinking, unsure what to do. ‘I want the peace to work, but I’m not sure of what I think about omoi. He’s nice enough, but I don’t like how forced this relationship is.’ After several minutes of inner turmoil, he comes to a conclusion. ‘ I’ll make this work, but I won’t force anything. We’ll just be like friends, albeit friends that live together.

Two months later  
After a while, everything settled down. Shisui and omoi found a routine, and stuck to it. Shisui had just come home from a mission, while omoi had a longer one and would be home late. Shisui, being unable to get much alone time, walked up to his room, unbuckling his pants as he went. The second he got to his bedroom, he shut the door and pulled out his cock. It was already hard, thick and swollen from a lack of release. He began to stroke it, precum dribbling from the tip. He began to pant, pleasure clouding his mind. Then, his thoughts changed to omoi. Omoi, telling jokes. Omoi, overreacting to some little thing. Omoi, naked, Shisuis cock buried deep in his- he stopped. Tried to think of something else, anything else, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the dark skinned man. So he let them, let himself imagine what omoi felt like, what he tasted like. And he came, shouting his name as thick white seed splattered his chest. 

Two years later  
Omoi looked good in white. His suit was crisp and clean, a sharp contrast to shisui’s, which was a deep black. Omoi smiled, feeling happier than he ever had. “You may now kiss the groom!” He heard, and shisuis Mouth was on his, and he felt complete.


End file.
